Winter in July
by LeelaLaFleur
Summary: Hermione gets a timeturner the night before the battle from Draco. When Harry fails, she goes to past to get rid of Riddle once and for all. Who will help her get through? Every action in the past has a reaction in the future... Does Hermione still have one?


So this is a little experimental and hectic story :P I do not own anything :) HP belongs to JKR and this beautiful song to Peter Murphy:) Enjoy

XXXXXXXX

To the crowd, to the world

You were so dry

And with a token bird I made

Hermione was in the corridor close to the painting of pears a.k.a. the secret entrance to the kitchens. She pressed her back to the cold stone wall and let the darkness surround her. She checked her watch for the millionth time; 2:04am. The time was running out. Suddenly noise on the corner of the corridor caught her attention. A dark figure was nearing with a light clapping sound of shoes touching the ground. She could slowly make out finer features. It was him.

"You asked me to meet you here." she stated plainly without even looking at him, but after couple seconds she turned her head to look at his face ayway. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles underneath them from the lack of sleep; he looked stressed. Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them back up, he was still there, waiting patiently for her to continue, ready to take all the hate she had. But no hate was necessary now.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I-I have an… idea." He looked down like he was still reconsidering what to say if anything. Then he reached into the pocket of his cloak. Hermione's want immediately pointing at his chest ready to attack, but as he pulled his hand back up, her hand with the wand dropped. In his hand lied little gold hourglass, that Hermione was so very familiar with. Her eyebrows shot up in question.

"Take it. If things…if things go wrong tomorrow…" he whispered and pushed the time-turner into her hands.

The word 'trap' was flashing warningly in her mind, but then there was Dumbledore. Couple months prior to his death, he called her into his office and told her to 'give Draco a chance… a chance to be who he wants to be'. Was headmaster talking about this? Or is she just blindly stepping into Voldemort's trap?

"I can't keep it on me… I took it from my father…." He explained quickly. She still wasn't sure whether to take it. Draco Bloody Malfoy, her sworn enemy and the Death Eater, was standing in front of her, offering her a chance to change the results of the war and the future. She wasn't stupid; she knew why he gave it to her. She remembers playing with this idea herself from time to time, but being too scared of consequences. She frowned, not sure what to do.

Draco sighted and turned to walk off, but Hermione stopped him: "I'm going to do it." She held the time-turner close to her chest and her eyes went back to Draco. They were as hard as his. The war has changed them both. They fought to stay alive and hid anywhere possible and… and tomorrow not even Hogwards will be safe.

"Thank you… Draco…" Hermione whispered. She would have not said it, if it wasn't for the 80% chance of one of them dying the next day. He just nodded and walked away.

Sent it to fly, right to your side  
With a broken wing you sail  
Oh, like winter in July

"Crucio!" and the red beam of light barely missed Hermione's left foot. She threw few curses in the direction of attackers and ran. She had to find Harry. She tripped over some bodies. Whether they were students, aurors or deatheaters, she did not know. There was no time to check, nor to cry. All the corridors seemed longer than before. Her entire body hurt from many different curses she couldn't block in time, but she still ran.

As she was reaching the court yard, she could see Harry's body lying on the ground between many dark cloaked figures; one of them Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord reached and grabbed handful of Harry's hair. Hermione covered her mouth when Voldemort jerked Harry's head up and she could see motionless face with swollen-shut eye and bleeding chin.

"H-Har-ry" she peeped quietly, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Granger!" yelled someone from her right. It was Draco, his platinum hair covered in blood and dirt and his arm badly injured. He sprinted towards her and Hermione could feel him grabbing her arm. Her eyes filled with tears were making it impossible to see sharp image of the world around her.

"You have to go!" he yelled and tightened his grip. "Potter passed out! He's gonna go after you and Weasel next!"

Hermione could barely comprehend due to the noise of explosion close by. Then she felt Draco pushing her down and shooting a curse towards some figures behind them. Hermione stopped and turned back just in time to see Malfoy getting hit by curse from some Death was a sign that they knew about his betrayal.

Hermione picked up the time-turner and whispered rolling spell, since she knew it will take a many turns to go where she needed to. The little rings around hourglass started to turn viciously and she could feel the familiar pull.

A barren river wide  
I'll pray for the flood to wash on you  
It's here, I'll be with you

She felt her knees weaken as she checked the date; 24 January 1943. She took a deep breath and then another. After proper calming regiment she walked down the corridor not really know where to. She must find him and kill him. That was the only way to save Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, even… Draco. She couldn't count… She smirked. She always imagined Harry heroically killing Voldemort and them three living happily ever after. And now she did not know whether Ron was even alive. She felt a fresh wave of bravery; she must do this for them, even if it meant dying in the process.

Luckily, she did not have to search long for her prey.

"Mister Riddle" spoke an older man about 10 feet away from her. By his fancy purple velvet robes Hermione judged that he must be a teacher. She was not able to see Voldemort himself yet, so she took a couple steps to her right, still keeping her head down in an effort to stay away from any curious stares.

When she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. The all-powerful tyrant of the world was nothing more than a boy, maybe even inch shorter than her. He definitely did not fit the description of the student opening the Chamber of Secrets, yet it was still him, just a couple years younger, with stack of books in his hands and Slytherin robe neatly over his shoulders. He reminded her of herself when she was same age with the proud posture and all-knowing face expression.

She got lost in her thoughts so she barely noticed as he passed by her with his nose high in the air. Obviously, his teacher was done talking to him, so she decided to follow him. Hermione could not believe her luck, because Riddle headed straight to the restricted section of the library and she was pretty sure it will be empty this time of the day.

Well if the birds can reach the sky  
To this land  
I'll be with you

Tom Riddle quickly scratched something down on a piece of paper, and then checked his book. As he was reaching the end of the next sentence, he stopped death in his tracks. He slowly put his pen down without taking his eyes off of the book and reached to his belt where he kept his wand. He could hear it, too. It was too quiet. Hermione decided this was her chance and took a first step out of the shadows where she was hiding till now.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" Hermione stated more than asked. She managed to keep a stone face, but her heart was pounding so laud, she was almost positive Riddle could hear it.

With his wand pointed at her the second she moved, he spoke: "Who are you? I saw you following me here from the left wing."

She knew, from the Hogwards' History, that Tom Riddle was a brilliant student and top of his class. This only proved to her, that he must be eliminated  
.

Hermione took another step closer and raised her wand at him. Young boy reacted immediately and twirled his hand in the air. Hermione recognized the movements in a second. It was basic paralyzing spell she had learned in her third year and was able to block it without any effort. Tom frowned and threw another spell. This one was much stronger, and she was pretty sure she could find it in the book of Dark Arts… But the book knowledge of Dark Arts, no matter how well mastered, could never equal to years of being target number 1 to the Death Eaters. Tom's spell bounced off of Hermione's magical shield and hit the book case behind him. Books were flying everywhere and slight explosion shook the tables and chairs, but no noise came out.

Tom's eyes widened as realization hit him. The silencing charm, casted by brown haired witch prohibiting any sound to escape the restricted section, was a trap into which he was slowly falling. Nobody ever comes here, so nobody will hear the fight.

He raised his wand in effort to strike again, but the older witch was quicker: "Expeliarmus!" and Tom's wand landed in her open hand.

She saw panic wash over his face. At this one moment, he looked like normal 14 year old child scared from nightmare, but Hermione knew better thought. This boy is going to grow up to be a cause of the war, kill many people and become Harry's biggest enemy.

Step by step Tom was backing into the corner.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Hermione and the beam of green flashed through the air straight at Riddle. Hermione froze. There was no taking it back now. She has used an Unforgivable, and not just any; the worst one. Everything seemed to happen in a slow motion. To her surprise Riddle dodged the light and took off towards the exit. Hermione couldn't catch her breath. It all felt like it has never happened. In a pathetic way, she tried to redeem herself, but spell only hit the chair. Tom Riddle was gone.

Till the sun bursts from your side  
With my hands, I reach to you  
When you think your chance is passing by

Tom, despite all his hatred, knew what he had to do. There was only one person in this castle to save his life. He hated Dumbledore since his second year in Hogwards, or better said, he was angry at one of the most powerful pureblood for his love for muggles and for his humane hope. He called Dumbledore a fool for it many times before. Tom wanted the power Dumbledore rejected; power to purify the world, power to destroy, the immortality, which comes with it. But now he just needed a help.

Tom busted into Dumbledore's office and went straight to his table. Albus was standing next to his chair in his night gown, his head lowered and eyes closed.

"Proffesor! There- there is a dangerous witch in the school. She attacked me in… She's in the library and…" Tom stopped and focused on unmoving professor. Dumbledore looked at him. His face was uncommonly sad and eyes lost that legendary spark. The older man walked around his desk closer to Tom and said in low voice which sounded more like a sigh: "I know, Thomas."

Tom stared at him confused. Then he said in urgent tone: "Professor, we have to tell Dippet! We have to call Aurors!"

Dumbledore lowered his head, but did not move an inch.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that, Tom." He spoke suddenly and with wave of his hand Tom could hear the door shut with a loud THUT.

"What are you saying, professor?" asked stunned Riddle and at the corner of his eye he could see slight movement. It was the attacker.

Hermione walked next to the Dumbledore, Tom's wand still in her hand.

"Prof..." started Tom, but Dumbledore whispered: "I am sorry, Tom, but this has to happen."

Brown haired witch raised her wand.

She went to Dumbledore straight from library, because she knew that's where Riddle is going to go. She had to show him why. Strangely enough Dumbledore did not refuse, nor did he decline his help. To Hermione it almost seemed that he has expected this.

"Avada…" came the first syllabi.

Tom focused his eyes into hers, in an attempt to use Legilimency.

He saw tall hideous creature with ash colored skin and flaming red eyes lying across from older looking Dumbledore in what looked like ruins of the Ministry of Magic building. The pale figure laughed maniacally and said in a sneaky voice: "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?" Dumbledore kept straight face, but this time there was no pity or sympathy. When he finally spoke it was in his usual tone: "We both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit." Fourteen year old Tom Riddle couldn't believe his own eyes. The monster on the ground was him. He didn't understand; did he accomplish the immortality? What has he done to make old wizard so angry? He watched his older self's face turn into disgusted scowl and then yell: "There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Young Riddle could see empty smile play across Dumbledore's lips at this. "You are quite wrong. Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness. "sounded Dumbledore's answer as the Legilimency spell wore off and he was brought back to reality.

Tom caught a last sight of Dumbledore, before he heard:"Kedavra"

When you blow your moon away  
I'll bleed like the reed  
Fall with your knife

Hermione watched time passing by in an incredible speed as her time-turner was pulling her back to year 1998. There was only couple turns left.

As soon as the time turner stopped Hermione ran through the castle back to the main courtyard where she last time saw lifeless Harry. Hogwards look just like when she first came here in her first year. There were no signs of damage and students were walking everywhere not really paying any attention to her. She couldn't help but smile. Everything worked; there was never a war, so Harry and all the others were still alive!

She didn't have to search for long. Harry was leaning on the wall close to where they saved Sirius. Tears were slowly sneaking to her eyes. She ran up to him and put him in a bone-crushing hug. She was so happy that her hands were shaking.

When she pulled herself off with a crazy looking smile, she noticed Harry's confused look. He took her hands off of his shoulders and chuckled. "You are really pretty, but… do I know you?" he said with a polite question.

Hermione opened her mouth to nag him for making fun of her, when she noticed his robes. His loosened tie was in the colors of Slytherin.

"I-I.." Hermione did not know what to say. She was sure it really was Harry. Everything about him was the same, except that he seemed to not recognize her.

"Getting a fan-club before me, mate? Impossible!" sounded familiar cheeky voice behind her and Draco Malfoy entered her field of view. He hung his hand around Harry's shoulders like they have been best friends for years and concentrated his attention on Hermione.

"Anyway," said Harry and started to talk to Malfoy about their next Qudditch practice completely forgetting about Hermione. He just tossed 'see you later' her way and walked after Malfoy in the direction of practice fields.

It's here, I'll be with you  
To the crowd, to the world  
You were so dry

She did not understand anything anymore… Actually, she understood too well. Her heart just refused to believe it yet. She did change past, but also the future; her time. Her best friend couldn't recognize her, because they never even became friends in the first place with him sorted into a different house. Ron did not even finishe his 6th year and rather went to work for his dad at the Ministry, at least that is what some Gryffindor prefect told her. So many things change, she could barely recognize it here. Harry never became famous, Neville was made Head Boy and was the best student of his class, which did make her happy, and Ginny was engaged to Dean Thomas.

Hermione looked from her hand at the newcomer.

"It is a gorgeous day, isn't it?" said Dumbledore and sit next to Hermione on the bench by the lake.

The corner of her lips curled little in an attempt for smile, but she just wasn't able to make a real one. Her life was gone and she did not know what to do.

Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder and smiled: "And it wouldn't be so without you, my dear. " His all-knowing eyes flickered and he squeezed her shoulder little harder.

"I owe you my life" he started and as Hermione wanted to protest, he continued: "And do you know who else owes you?"

Hermione shook her head not sure where is he heading with that. With his free hand he pointed at the little girl with a bright red hair playing with other first-graders.

"Her name is Lydia, very nice and brave muggleborn girl she is." He noted.

"Why are you telling me this, professor?" Hermione asked her eyes never leaving the girl.

Dumbledore's smile widened even more. "She was sorted into the Slytherin." He calmly answered.

"But no children of muggles are allowed in Slytherin, sir. Correct?" Stated Hermione, obviously very interested in the issue.

Dumbledore's eyes left the little girl and concentrated on Hermione now. Suddenly his happiness seemed to cut out for a slightest moment and he said: "When Slytherin's heir never came to reopen the Chamber of Secrets and release the Basilisk to enforce the blood purity, I guess, rules just… shifted a bit."

They both looked at the castle and Dumbledore continued: "Thanks to you, she will never have to face the things you have been through. And there are more like her to come"

Hermione felt a real smile sneaking onto her lips, until she was fully smiling. Dumbledore saw it and got up: "I believe your trip was worth losing a friendship or two." He started to go back to the castle, but then turned back to her and added: "Plus, every friendship can be gained back…" he made a small pause and looked to his left: "You have something what belongs to Mister Malfoy. Maybe, you should return it, hmm?"

With that he left. Hermione followed his look to Draco Malfoy sitting on the secluded side of the Dark Lake.

And with a token bird I made  
sent it to fly

right to your side

"Draco Malfoy?" she spoke softly as she neared his table by the lake. She stopped just about 3 feet away and waited for his reply.

He put a bookmark down the page he was reading and looked up. "Head of Harry Potter fun-club, hm?" he gave her a patented Malfoy smirk, but then nodded his head for her to take a seat across from him.

Hermione chuckled as mental image of her in I-LOVE-HARRY shirt popped in her mind and took a seat.

"Yeah, that is me." She smiled.

"So finally starting my fan-club too?" teased young Malfoy with a fake snobbish smirk.

"Maybe when you become as awesome as Harry" teased Hermione back.

"Ouch!" sighted Draco and put his hand on his chest in feigned pain. They both laughed at his joke. It was so strange to see Malfoy laughing and being relaxed, especially in a present of mudblood like her.

"I actually brought you something of yours." Hermione said and sat the time-turner on the table.

Draco took it in his hand and checked for Malfoy family seal. It was right there on the bottom. He raised his eyebrows very surprised: "Where did you find it? It was supposed to be in my family's vault at Gringott's."

"Maybe you yourself gave it to me in our previous life." Winked Hermione at him and Draco laughed, having no clue how truthful that statement actually was.

with a broken wing you sail  
Oh, like winter in July  
A barren river wide  
I'll pray for the flood to wash on you  
It's here, I'll stay with you  
It's here, I'll be with you  
I'll fall...

XXXXXXX

Please type a comment even if you did not like it and tell me why :) Because I want to improve


End file.
